Young Hearts
by vosa
Summary: The gang are just out of college, exploring the world and possibilities of love - AU -R&R and M&C fic
1. Default Chapter

Here's my new fic, hope u guys like it

Young Hearts

Intro—

This is gonna be an RR fic with MC and a little(platonic) Joey and Phoebe

Totally AU

Jack and Judy got divorced when Ross was 5 and Monica 4, they don't remember much of that, Jack got Ross's custody and Judy got Monica. Jack and Ross moved to Chicago soon after for Jack's business. Monica and Ross have had no contact with each other at all; they just know that they have a sibling but no idea who or what they are now. BTW- Ross is filthy Rich

Ross got into NYU and moved to New York. Where, he met Joey and Chandler.

Ross, Chandler, Joey are best friends (duh!), they have just finished college.

Monica and Judy stayed in Long Island where she met Rachel, Judy died in a car accident when Monica was 17 and she moved to the city into her grandma's apartment, where she met Phoebe(roommate) and the 3 girls are now the best of friends, they all have also just finished college.

All are aged 22-23

Rachel is also very rich, but not a spoiled brat; she is supposed to get married 6 months after graduation to Barry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Young hearts be free tonight. Time is on your side,  
Don't let them put you down, don't let 'em push you around,  
don't let 'em ever change your point of view.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Graduation Day**_

Jack greeted Ross with a hug, beaming proudly at his son who held his Graduation degree in his hand.

"Dad, you made it"

"I told you I would"

"Dad, you remember Chandler and Joey"

Jack greeted them shaking their hands. "Where's Carol?"

"Umm, she's…. we broke up dad, last week"

"What? Why?"

"Lets just say she's not his type, Sir" Chandler butted in with an all too knowing smirk on his face.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Ross told everyone, giving Chandler a glare.

"All right, All right, so you are coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later" he told Joey and Chandler as they turned around to leave

"Come on Dad, let's get going"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered the Hotel Room Jack was staying in while visiting him in New York, Ross couldn't help but remember the painful memories of this city, He had tried so many times to locate his sister in the past four years, When he was in the last year of High School, they had found out that his mother had been killed in a car crash almost a month ago, Both of them had immediately flown to New York, but nobody knew the whereabouts of Judy's daughter, all they were told was she had moved out a couple of weeks after the accident and never retuned.

He was standing there staring at the photo on the nightstand, which had all four members of his family together, it was taken when he was four and his little sister was three.

"She would be just as big as you now" Jack remarked as he came from behind and handed Ross a Beer.

"Yeah"

"Well, come on, there's a game on, lets not get into this now".

Ross nodded and followed Jack into the living Room

"Dad, didn't the doctor tell you to stop smoking" Ross asked looking at Jack who was just about to light up a Cigar.

"Well, that's in Chicago, its not valid in New York" Jack answered coughing loudly

"Dad" Ross answered taking the cigar and throwing it away.

"You know you should just retire now, and my graduation is done now, I will take care of the business, you need to take a vacation."

"Yeah, Yeah, Jack stated, brushing off Ross's statement and pulling out an envelope from his coat pocket, come here". He motioned Ross to come and sit next to him

"Here" he told, handing Ross the envelope and enjoying the look of amazement on his son's face.

"Listen kiddo, he started placing an arm over Ross's shoulder, I never got to live my life, I was 20 years old when your Grandpa died and I immediately took over the business, never had time to see the world, enjoy my youth". "I want you to go out and enjoy life, before you jump into the family business, Ross opened his mouth to speak something, but Jack cut him off, If not for yourself do it for me".

"All right, I'll go, but just so you know, I'm doing this for you" Ross stated grinning widely.

Jack pulled his son into another hug, he was his everything, after the Divorce, he swore to himself that he would fulfill every single dream his son had, their relationship was more like that of best friends than that of a father and son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You guys are gonna love me" Ross announced as he entered Joey and Chandlers apartment (they don't live across the girls apartment).

"Dude, how many times have I told you I'm not interested in you?" Joey called out not taking his eyes off the TV

Ross smacked his head lightly and handed him the envelope, once Joey took a look at what was in there and he jumped for joy and hugged him, "I love you, Man"

"I always knew you two would hook up" Chandler quipped as he entered the apartment.

Joey ran over and showed him the tickets and he got just as excited as Joey, this was going to be their last hurrah together, before they all head out in their own directions.

"Man, you're so lucky to have such a cool guy for your Dad" Chandler said with a hint of jealousy.

"Hey, your dad is just as cool Chandler" Joey said shooting Chandler smug look.

Brushing off Joey's comment Chandler turned to Ross "So, we leave next week?"

"Yeah"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was later that night when they pulled up outside a gas station, they had been out partying all night and the three were a bit tipsy.

"Joe, hand me a beer", Chandler called out, Joey looked in the back seat but couldn't find any. They both went into the store as Ross filled up the Mercedes Convertible his dad had gotten him for his twentieth birthday, he watched them coming out empty handed.

"What happened?"

"The old man standing at the counter next to the hot chick picked up the last carton" Joey told Ross disappointingly.

Ross looked at them quizzically for a moment, he then handed Joey the keys and told him to start the car and be ready as he and Chandler went inside the store again. The old man had already paid for all the supplies he had bought and was coming out when Ross went up to him and engaged in some meaningless conversation, Chandler meanwhile sneaked up behind them towards the cart carefully picking up the carton, and took off running towards his car.

"Hey" Leonard Green yelled out as he saw Chandler taking off with his beer and the moment he turned back around Ross was nowhere to be seen, he spotted all three of them in the convertible as they drove by him, chucking the money towards him.

"Jack Asses", he yelled out again as he watched the spoiled brats drive away, hearing the commotion outside, Rachel who had gone to the restroom came out running.

"What happened Daddy?"

"Nothing, just some stupid drunk kids, come let's go sweetie." He told her kissing her forehead, He was so glad she didn't turn out like those spoiled brats or like his other daughters, despite all the luxuries she knew what the important things in life were, Leonard Green was proud of his daughter; she was the apple of his eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is gonna be fairly long, expect an update once a week hopefully, feel free to jump in with any suggestions, reviews please…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; hopefully I'll live up to the expectations…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See Ya!"

"Who the hell was that?" Monica asked Phoebe as she watched an unknown guy taking off with a huge sandwich in his hand.

"Oh, that was Joey, we met at the party", knowing what was coming next Phoebe added "and he spent the night."

"Oh, I know, along with the whole building probably" Monica answered back sarcastically.

"So, what time is Rachel dropping by?"

"She'll be here by 1, I think" Monica said holding her head signaling a hangover.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Rach, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Monica asked as she spotted Rachel entering Central Perk.

"Ehh, they are coming along fine". She replied throwing her head back as she sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just everywhere I go, Rachel wedding this, Rachel wedding that, I came here to take a break to get away from all that".

Taken aback by her sudden outburst Monica and Phoebe looked at each other, Rachel wasn't like that, she always-always seemed fine with whatever her parents mainly her dad decided for her. Monica didn't think that her best friend should be getting married, especially not to Barry. Every time she had met the guy, he had come on to her, but Rachel dismissed any such thoughts saying that her dad would never choose anything but the best for her. But something was different today, she seemed different, there was a defeated look on her face.

"Rach, is everything okay?"

She didn't say anything, but took out a note from her jacket pocket and handed it to Monica. Reading the note Monica looked back at her best friend with sympathy

"It's probably not what you think honey". Monica said rubbing Rachel's back.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not, but the thing is, I don't know if I even care, sighing out loudly she continued, its like yesterday everything was fine, and today I have this sort of empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, every single thing seems so messed up, maybe I just need a vacation to clear my head."

Hearing the word vacation something clicked in Phoebe's mind.

"Hey, you know, this guy I hooked up with last night told me something, both the girl's turned their attention towards her as she continued, he and his group of friends are going on trip across Europe, it's a six week trip, we can go to London, Paris, Rome, Madrid, plus I've always wanted to see Switzerland". (Its one those fully organized package tour sort of things)

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good Pheebs, but Mon doesn't you training for that culinary thing start soon?"

"Nah, that's not for another couple of months, and it'd be fun exploring Europe."

"So, we're going?" Phoebe asked enthusiastically

"Yeah"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy please" Rachel pleaded again.

"Honey, I don't see the reason behind going on a 40 day trip 6 months before your wedding, you can go to Europe for your Honeymoon with Barry".

"Daddy, it's not that, I wanna go and enjoy my life one last time with just my friends, without the restrictions of marriage, please!" she continued knitting her eyebrows giving her father the look that she knew would melt him.

"All right, All right, go live your life!"

Rachel jumped with joy and hugged her father "Thank you Daddy, I love you".

"I love you too, honey, just don't do anything stupid"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you call him?" Chandler asked Joey for the umpteenth time, they were standing in the Airport, the last call for their flight to London had already been made and Ross still wasn't there.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute", just as he finished his sentence he spotted Ross running through the gates, his hair disheveled, looking like he just woke up.

"Sorry guys, I guess I overslept"

"You think" Chandler replied sarcastically, dragging Ross over, so they could board in time.

Once inside Joey spotted the familiar looking face immediately, their seats were right in front.

"Hey Pheebs"

"Joey, Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked intrigued

"Well, I liked you suggestion and so did my Gal Pals, Joey this is Monica and Rachel"

After exchanging pleasantries, Joey called Chandler and a very untidy looking Ross over.

"This is my friend Chandler and I don't really know this other guy" Joey said trying to conceal his laughter looking at Ross's hairdo.

Looking at the three beauties in state of bewilderment Ross introduced himself, when in his head he was thinking _"Heck of a first impression Ross, way to go!" _

Before the girls could introduce themselves, the flight attendant called out to get them situated in their seats. Ross dumped his backpack next to Rachel's seat and sat down fastening his seatbelt as Monica and Phoebe sat down in the front and Joey and Chandler took the seats behind them.

No one spoke as the plane took off, Ross was busy berating himself for sleeping late and looking the way he did, and Rachel didn't know what to say, at first impression he seemed a tad bit creepy. Finally when the call came that they could move around, Ross excused himself to the restroom.

"Hey you mind sitting with that Monica girl for a little while?" Joey asked hopefully

"You gonna make out here as well now?"

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport" Joey said shoving Chandler again so he finally got up

When Ross came back, having spiked his hair the way liked to, he spotted the seating arrangement, Joey and Phoebe were already flirting generously, Chandler sat next to the brunette, among some awkward glances some words were being shared. He finally spotted the dirty blond haired girl sitting next to his seat, her face buried in a novel.

He slumped down in his seat, making her look up; their eyes caught each other, her heart suddenly started beating faster, she could feel her palms moistening, catching the intensity of his gaze on her, she felt her heart running a marathon, she thought she heard him mutter something but she was still lost in the deep chocolate brown eyes.

Having finally regained her composure she spoke up

"Hmm, what?"

"I said do you have a name?" Ross repeated a subtle smile appearing on his face, he had never seen someone as beautiful as this girl, they way her face glowed, the bluish-green eyes, they were without a doubt the most stunning part of her beauty.

"Rachel-Rachel Green" she told him offering her hand

"Ross Geller" he replied shaking her hand, the touch sending shivers up and down his spine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hmm. things are picking up, need suggestion regarding good places to visit in Europe…..

Also, remember that Monica and Ross don't know they are brother and sister, nothings gonna happen, trust me, just felt a little creepy while writing, so I thought I'd mention it….

Also MC fans, I'll try my very best to give MC a good storyline, but they may seem a bit neglected at times, cause I'm just not as passionate about them as I am with RR sorry…

Reviews…….


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks 4 the reviews, here's the latest installment

Disclaimer- don't own anything….

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"London Baby!" Joey exclaimed for the 3rd time in 3 minutes as they proceeded towards baggage claim, the first time was out of excitement but the next two were definitely to annoy Chandler.

"Shut up, Joe".

The three girls giggled in background hearing Chandler's reaction, they had all had a blast on the flight, getting to know each other. The awkwardness that was normally there between people who had just met was broken when Monica had spilled coffee on Chandler's pants and everyone had had a fun time teasing him, which had also bought out the story of Ross drawing on his ex-girlfriends face while she was sleeping on their trip to Chicago.

Ross had noticed the ring on Rachel's left hand and was more than a little disappointed that she was already taken, after the coffee incident the flirting between Monica and Chandler had reached new heights, Rachel was sure if it were not for the presence of four other souls Chandler would have kissed Monica. Joey and Phoebe had mysteriously disappeared for about 45 minutes and when they came back looking extremely raggedy, none of them had a hard time guessing where they were.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for not drawing on my face" Rachel said in a playful tone as she stood outside her hotel room she was sharing with Monica and Phoebe, both of them were already inside relaxing after a long taxing flight.

"Well you didn't really give me a chance, you didn't even close your eyes after Joey told you the story" he replied in just as playful a tone.

Just because she was engaged didn't mean he couldn't at least be-friend her. _"This had nothing to do with the fact that every time she looked at him with those Ocean colored eyes he felt weak in the knees, this had nothing to do with the fact every time she brushed his side he had goose bumps"_ he kept repeating in his head.

"So, we'll see you tonight then" he continued

"Yeah" she replied smiling, their eyes were once again locked in a subterranean gaze, but the moment was quickly broken when Chandler walked by them, smacking Ross on the head lightly as he headed into the room opposite to the girls room.

Rachel giggled again and bid goodbye to Ross closing the door behind her.

"What's with you?" Phoebe asked intrigued by the look on her friends face.

"Nothing…, she continued, this vacation idea was really good, Pheebs."

Phoebe gave Rachel a skeptical look, not quite able to make out what exactly she was so happy about. Before Phoebe could delve into it any further Monica came out of the bathroom, holding up a beautiful lime green dress against her.

"You think this would look good for the dinner tonight?"

"Mon, it's just a simple dinner." Phoebe told her raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

"What, I just wanna look nice…, we are in a new city, we need to make a good American fashion statement" she told the girls not considering how stupid what she had just said sounded.

"And this had nothing to do with that Chandler guy?" Rachel asked this time

"No!" Monica exclaimed defensively

"Mon, go for it, he was totally drooling over you during the whole flight, except maybe when you flushed the hot coffee down his pants."

"Really?" Monica asked smiling giddily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back in New York, Jack Geller had finally got a lead on the whereabouts of his daughter; she now went by the name Monica Allen, Judy had obviously dropped the name Geller after the divorce and changed back to her old maiden name. But when he reached the apartment in the Village, it was locked, the super "Mr. Treeger" had told him that they occupants were away for a few weeks and he had returned back disappointed.

He had called Ross immediately when he found out about her, Ross was disappointed that they still hadn't found her, but was also sure that it won't be long now before they did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Having had dinner, the sextet were enjoying each others company, anybody who saw how they were interacting would have said that they had been friends for years, their personalities just clicked with each other.

Soon the dance floor started becoming crowded, Joey and Phoebe were the first ones to head towards it, without any hesitation Rachel asked Ross eyeing a great opportunity to let Monica have some "Alone Time" with Chandler.

Ross wasn't complaining, he had wanted to ask Rachel to dance, but the two times he had tried, once he was interrupted by a waiter and the second time he chickened out and asked if she wanted some water instead of asking for a dance.

"So" Chandler asked nervously, for some reason he was extremely nervous, he had never been this nervous about asking a girl to a dance before, well both times.

"So" Monica shot back, she was losing her patience, she had been flirting very charitably

all night and it was getting to her.

"Uhh, you wanna dance?" he finally said it; she could tell by the look in his eyes the answer he was expecting.

"Finally" she said as she grabbed his hand and headed towards the dance floor.

The flirting was continuing as they danced which lead to the inevitable, they kissed, a lot, both were left breathless by the after effects as they continued to dance holding each other close.

Rachel who had one eye on her friend while dancing with Ross smiled when she looked over at Monica.

"What is it?" Ross asked as he watched a cute shy smile make its way on his dance partner's lips.

"Nothing, she said shaking her head and looking up towards him, what's up with you, you seem to be awfully nervous or excited?" she asked knitting her eyebrows together trying to figure it out.

"Well it's probably just the upshot of dancing with you" he said with a cute smile on his face obviously trying to flirt.

But she called out his line, smiling as she lifted her hand and showed him the ring "I'm engaged you know".

"We'll just see about that," he added with a mischievous grin on his face as Rachel rolled her eyes, they had been teasingly flirting back and forth while dancing and both of them were enjoying each other's company.

"But I'm exited about something, he continued as they headed back to their seats, remember on the flight I told you about my sister, she nodded, well dad finally got a hold of her."

"Really?" Rachel asked genuinely exited, Ross had told her quite a bit on the long flight about how he had tried to trace his sister, but failed to do so.

"Yeah, she lives in New York"

"Oh My God, that's so great, are going to head back to New York then?" she asked eagerly, but also feeling a tad bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her new found friends company.

"No, no, I'm not heading back, for now, he added quickly, she's not there right now, but at least we know that we will find her."

"What's her name again?" Rachel asked intrigued, she remembered Ross mentioning the name but couldn't recall it right now.

"Monica Geller", he answered back, before continuing; actually my mom changed it to "Monica Allen" after the divorce." He finished missing the look of shock on Rachel's face which appeared as soon as her had said the name "Allen."

"Allen, did you say Allen", Rachel asked dumbfounded

"Yeah, I think she lives in The Village in NY". Ross added

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God" Rachel screamed out shaking her hands in that girly way, now convinced that their Monica was indeed Ross's sister.

This attracted the attention of everyone around them, but she was way to excited to take notice, she quickly grabbed Ross's hand and dragged him around the dance floor looking for Monica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a couple a weeks into the trip, after an emotional reunion between Monica and Ross, the six had gotten even closer, Jack had flown in when they were in Dublin for a couple of days to finally meet his daughter. Monica and Chandler were going strong, but neither had broached the subject of where this was heading as yet. Ross had been somewhat uncomfortable when he had found Chandler and Monica in compromising positions a couple of times, but he didn't really see it fit to intrude in her recently reunited sister's life. Plus he knew Chandler wasn't a player, he was usually the one being played.

Having the other two couples paired off, threw Ross and Rachel together more than ever, neither seemed to mind, both of them were relishing their new found friendship.

"Hey" Ross said as he approached Rachel who was sitting on a swing which had been set up in a Gazebo in the corner of the garden of the hotel they were staying in.

"Hi" she replied back, looking up from the book she had her nose buried in.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Joey and Phoebe are out bowling and Mon and Chandler are out on what I presume is a Date."

"How's it going with Monica and you?"

"Good, really good, we are all caught up now, it's just weird you know, I've known her for like 2 weeks now, but I already have these weird protective big brothery feelings towards her."

She nodded, laughing "Yeah, I know, you should've looked at you face when you caught her with Chandler yesterday."

"Thanks for reminding me!" he said sarcastically making a disgusting face.

"Well, you should know she feels the weird too."

"I know she talked to me about it, yesterday" he added as a comfortable silence descended upon them.

"So, she started again after a long silence, any special ladies in you life?"

"No, no one."

"Come on, there's gotta be one."

"No, no one worth mentioning." he said again.

"Not even say, Carol" she said smiling mischievously before adding, "Joey told me."

He didn't say anything. He didn't like to discuss his relationship with Carol with anyone.

Only Chandler knew what exactly had happened and especially not with someone who he was sure he was falling for and the only thing keeping him from pursuing her was the ring on her left hand. Carol was the one and only woman he had loved and she had crushed his heart.

"Can we please drop it?" he said defensively

"Sure, sure, just one thing thought, did you know she was lesbian and you were just an experiment or did you push her over the edge?"

"You know what, he started with an annoyed look on his face, it's late and I'm goona go sleep" he said as he got up and left before she could say anything.

She was stumped by his reaction, certainly not what she expected, weren't they just teasing each other, like always. Before she could ponder on it anymore her Cell rang, it was Barry.

"Hey, what's up?" she was soon into the routine conversation she always had with her fiancé, forgetting all about Ross's reaction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving back from their date Monica and Chandler stood outside Monica's room.

"I had a really great time, Chandler."

"Yeah, me too."

He leaned in to kiss her, encircling her back, her hands made their way into his hair, deepening the kiss, his hands journeyed down settling on her butt as his lips traveled towards her neck. She let out a soft moan before pushing him away.

The push came as surprise to him and he immediately regretted his actions.

"Sorry" he stammered

"No, no, she said grabbing his hand, it's just I need to know that this is going somewhere before we…, you know take this any further." She said hesitantly

She continued. "I really like you, but if this is just a fling for you…"

She was silenced by a kiss, when they finally broke he spoke up

"I like you too, Mon, I mean really, and this is not **just**a fling" he said looking deep into her eyes.

Something about the way he said those words coupled with the intensity of his gaze made her feel weak in the knees, before she could regain her composure, he gave her quick peck on a lips and bid her goodnight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another week had passed, Rachel wasn't sure what had happened; Ross had been maintaining his distance from her ever since the talk that night, she certainly didn't think it was that big a deal, _we were just teasing each other, friends do that all the time, there's no reason to act that immaturely about it, _she thought. She certainly wasn't pleased by the silent treatment he was dishing out to her and decided to get back at him by doing the same.

They had safely tucked in the luggage next to their respective seats; they were heading towards Zurich via train, there were still about 5 minutes before the departure when Rachel spotted a very cute looking "Cowbell" at a nearby stall. Being an impulsive shopper, she immediately got up.

She immediately spotted Ross who was standing at the same stall, looking at some Swiss Knives. Ignoring his presence she continued

"Hi, how much for that "Cowbell"?" she asked the shopkeeper

"Excuse me, Ross butted in, I came here first…, so what exactly is this used for?" he asked the shopkeeper pointing towards one of the many nuances that were present in the Swiss Knife.

"Will you hurry up, please?" Rachel asked irritatingly

Ross continued his pointless banter with the shopkeeper; the final bell had rung for the departure of the train, getting frustrated Rachel picked up the "Cowbell" and threw some money towards the shop-owner not bothering about the change. She turned around to make a dash for the train, Ross too finally realized what was happening and ran with her, but it was too late, tears began to from in Rachel's eyes as she watched the train pull away from the station.

"Oh god, please don't cry, please don't cry" Ross pleaded with her again and again, but the tears that were threatening finally began to fall.

He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her, but she didn't move, he apologized again.

Finally having calmed down a little she wiped her tears away, still not using the tissue he was offering.

"Stay away from me!" she sternly told him as she turned around to head towards the enquiry office.

He didn't give up running around in front of her he pleaded again, but she didn't budge, she stepped aside and continued towards the enquiry office.

He reached out for her shoulder to stop her but only got the back of her blouse; he heard a tearing sound and looked at the small piece of cloth that was now in his hand shocked.

She immediately backed into a pillar, breathing heavily, the tears were forming again.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god, sorry, sorry, I'll buy you a new one, here please take my jacket" Ross said sounding very scared, the look in her eyes was difficult to read, it was somewhere between _"I wanna kill you"_ or _"Hope you burn in hell" _

She took his jacket, seeing as she had very little option.

"Stay away from me!" she told him pointing a finger at him, looking furious as she walked past him again, While he stuffed the piece of cloth he was still holding in his mouth simultaneous hitting himself on the head with his other hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- sorry 4 the delay, the next chapter should be up by the weekend, I wanted to delve further into Mon and Ross's reunion, I wrote it like 3 times, but it just wasn't coming out right, so I dropped it, it isn't really significant to the remaining story anyway…..

Leave a review...pleaseeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks 4 the reviews again…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Rachel stood at the roadside, looking for a ride; there were no trains out of Paris until the next day and to catch up with the rest of the group she had to get to the next town, catch a bus to Monte Carlo and catch a train from there for Zurich. She hadn't seen Ross since ditching him at the Train Station. The cars were zooming by at almost a 100 miles an hour, when out of nowhere a car she didn't expect to stop did.

It was the cops.

She fidgeted as the cops approached her looking at her suspiciously and asked for her passport which was in the train along with all her other luggage.

"Ahh, the thing is…, you see I'm on a trip, around Europe, and I missed my train to Zurich and all my stuff is on it including my Passport." She said desperately trying to convince the officers, but it wasn't working.

After a few more minutes of pleading the officers had had enough and were ready to take her in, when another car stopped next to the officer's cruiser.

It was Ross.

"Oh thank god, I finally found you." He jumped out of the car and hugged Rachel while murmuring in her ear "Stay Quite."

He turned towards the Officers handing them his passport.

"Hi, I am Ross Gellar, she is my wife Rachel Gellar, thank you so much for finding her" he said honey dripping from his voice while still hugging Rachel close.

They officers still didn't look too convinced but when he kissed her, they seemed to buy into it and finally took off wishing them a safe journey. Rachel pushed Ross of off her as soon as the cops were out sight.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay away from me?" she said irritably

"What am I doing, he said sounding indignant, I am saving you butt from rotting in prison."

"I can take care of myself; I don't need someone looking after me all right."

"Yeah, you were doing a hell of a job, from what I saw" his voice was now matching hers in intensity

"Shut up!"

He let out a stifled sarcastic laugh "You know what…" he trailed off, lifting is hands up in a gesture of giving up, he turned back towards the car he had rented.

He got in, started the engine waiting for her to join, she stood glued to same spot looking away, he backed up the car right next to her, keeping his gaze locked at the road, revving the engine, as he waited again for her.

She finally caved, moving around the car, she opened the door and got in, but didn't say a word as he floored it.

It was after about fifteen minutes into the drive that she finally spoke up

"I'm Sorry" which came out nothing more that a whisper

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry" she yelled out this time.

He turned to look at her smiling "Don't worry about it, just enjoy the ride, we'll be the in Monte Carlo by tonight and we can catch up with rest in Zurich" he said nodding reassuringly. Now nothing can go wrong.

_**Wrong**_

The car gave up on them when they were in a small town of Obernai-France it was getting late so they decided to spend the night there.

"No way am I staying in the same room as you" Rachel told Ross as they entered the motel room.

"Listen, its cold outside, we don't have too much money left and this is a perfectly nice room, you take the bed, I'll sleep down here," he said pointing to the mattress on the floor.

"No way am I staying here, either get another room, or I'm leaving"

"Fine then go, I'll get to sleep in the bed"

"I'm telling you, I'll leave"

He just smiled smugly as he got into the bed, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Could turn off the lights before you go" he said out loud from underneath the covers.

He groaned as he didn't get a response, pulling back the covers he looked around to spot her handbag missing, he sighed out loud frustrated as he got up, out of the comfortable bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did Ross call?" Monica asked worriedly, Chandler had taken her out to a romantic dinner, with all the works, their affection towards each other had grown manifold, the relationship was going fast but neither seemed to be bothered.

"Yeah, they are stuck in Obernai, its somewhere in France; they'll catch up with us here in Zurich" Chandler told her reassuringly.

Monica didn't know why exactly, but she was very worried, she knew her brother and her best friend were both grown up and could take care of themselves. But she also knew as much as Rachel tried to deny it, she had had a teeny tiny crush on Ross. She just hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is just brilliant" he commented, they were sitting on a bale of hay, he had caught up with her outside the motel, after walking around for a while, it had started snowing, luckily they had stumbled onto an abandoned barn.

Ross had started a mini fire, trying to keep himself warm.

"What the hell is that?" she asked as she saw Ross pull out a flask from his backpack.

"This, my dear is what will keep you alive tonight." He told handing her the drink.

She pushed it away "No, thanks"

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, as he went to the corner to lie down pulling a bale of hay over him.

She was still shivering as she watched take another sip from his flask.

Dually he was keeping an eye on her, after minutes of silence he spoke up.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Ha!" she shot back sarcastically

"No, seriously, we had a perfectly nice room, but nooo, you prefer the barn, and I'm telling you if you don't have a drink, you'll DIE." He told her putting extra emphasis on Die.

She gave up, disgruntled, took the flask from him and downed a bit of Jack Daniels as went and sat down next to him, after a half an hour of drinking much more than she normally did and planning on how to rejoin the gang in Zurich, something came to her mind

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking at him

"Yeah"

"Why have you been avoiding me for the last week or so?"

"What I haven't been avoiding you!"

"Oh, come-on, ever since that night I asked you about Carol, you've been giving me the cold shoulder." "Is it something I said?"

He looked down "No, It's just…, I don't like talking about that to anyone, I just wanna forget about that part of my life."

"Why?" she asked again, but he kept looking down.

"Sorry, you don't have tell me if you don't want to" she continued, placing a hand over his which caused him look up at her. She wanted to know what it was, but didn't want to intrude. He saw the look in her eyes, she was yearning to know.

After a couple of minutes he finally spoke up

"I had proposed to her that night" he bombshelled

"What?" she asked trying to process the information.

"That night…., that very night you proposed to her"

"Yeah" he nodded

"That Bitch" she said out loud instinctively

He chuckled at her reaction.

"That's why I don't like to talk about it, and you better not tell anyone about this, only Chandler and now you know."

She nodded making the movement of sealing her lips with her hand.

"Hey, I am sorry about what I said that night too, I didn't mean to hurt you" she said placing a hand on his arm.

"Nah, no need to apologize, I've heard that line more than a million times from Joey alone."

She chuckled "Come here" she said pulling him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, a little surprised by her show of affection, he hesitated a moment before hugging back. She considered pulling back but he held onto her hugging her tight. They finally pulled back but only slightly, he looked down slightly embarrassed.

The Alcohol had definitely taken effect.

She couldn't deny her attraction towards him, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled, everything about him made her heart flutter; she never felt such things with anyone, not even Barry.

Her gaze was fixated on his lower lip, as she watched him smiling shyly, she lifted his chin and leaned in to kiss him, caressing his lips with her tongue, begging for an entrance, he had wanted to kiss her since the moment he sat down beside her on the plane, but she was engaged, before he could do anything though he lost himself tasting her lips as their tongues wrestled each other's. Soon her conscious went blurry as the bon-fire they had lit faded out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I actually had more written, but I thought I'd leave you wondering a little…..


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews ….

On with the story…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She fought to open her eyes, last night was a blur, she had a splitting headache, and worse she didn't know where she was. Finally the dark stains on the ceiling came into her focus; which she considered were probably from a water leakage.

Oh, Oh.

Last night wasn't spent in a room, it was under a shed, she quickly sat up looked around, it was the same room they'd left earlier that day, the next thing she noticed was the shirt she was wearing, it wasn't hers.

Oh God! Ross.

As if on cue Ross came in with a tray that had breakfast set on it, but she didn't notice that, what grabbed her attention were the lipstick marks on his bare chest.

"What's the matter?" Ross asked concerned putting down the tray on the nightstand.

"We didn't…" she trailed off pointing towards the marks on his chest

He smiled "What do you think?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively

She felt tears welling up in her eyes; she was not one to cheat on her boyfriend's much less her Fiancé.

Looking at her, on brink of tears, Ross realized the joke he was playing on her was cruel, very cruel.

"Rach, nothing happened, we did kiss, but then you puked and passed out." he said making a disgusted face.

"And?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"And I bought you back here and then you slept in the bed and I was on the couch."

"What about…?" she trailed off once again pointing towards his chest

"These, he said pointing to the marks on his chest, I drew with your lipstick." He said chuckling as he picked up the little stick that laid on nightstand.

"Are you telling me the truth?" she said still not fully convinced

"Yeah" he nodded, he was ready to burst out laughing as he watched her acting like a scared little cat.

"You're a stupid, stupid, mean guy" she yelled out picking up a pillow and hitting him with it as he burst out laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were at a bus station, waiting for their bus to Zurich; they had already loaded up their luggage, whatever little there was. Rachel spotted a church right next to the bus station; there were still a good fifteen minutes before the bus left so they decided to go in.

"So, what did you pray for?" he asked her as they walked out side by side

"I'm not gonna tell ya!" "If I do, it's not gonna come true."

Ross laughed "You believe in all that?"

"Yes, I do."

"You believe in all that Karma crap as well?"

"Yes, I do, and if you hang out with Phoebe for a bit, you'll too."

"So you must believe in soulmates as well?" he asked turning around and standing in front of her

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you think this Barry guy is you soulmate?" he asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" she said perplexed by his question

"And why are you even asking this?" she continued

"Nothing, he continued, as they started walking again, I just find it strange, you are four months away from starting to spend the rest of your life with this guy, and in the past five weeks he's called you what twice and you haven't mentioned his name once."

"I mean if you were with me, I'd never let you out my sight!" he continued as she watched him board the bus, standing outside pondering over what he just said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was their last night on the trip; tomorrow they will be going their separate ways. Back to where they came from. Chandler lived in Seattle, and he had a great job offer there. Monica on the other hand had been accepted in the training program of one New York's most famous Five Star Hotels "The Plaza".

"How's this gonna work, Chandler?" Monica asked worried, they were curled up on the couch, next to the window watching clear nigh sky.

"I don't care, it just is" he replied back with such confidence that it made all of Monica's fears dissipate.

"I'll fly back and forth on weekends; you can come visit me when you have your breaks."

She leaned back and kissed him full on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing and giggling, he spoke up.

"I think, I should go now" he remarked looking at his watch

"Yeah" she nodded but didn't move from her place atop him on the couch.

"Mon" he said making a move to get up again

She finally got up, rather reluctantly and walked him to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she leaned in for a goodnight kiss

The kiss grew in passion as her hands went from his shoulders into his hair and his encircled her waist pulling her close. Both were getting heated up and their hands soon lost shame.

"Phoebe, isn't going to back anytime soon" she said breathlessly

That was all Chandler needed to hear as he went back inside the room and closed the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all gathered at the airport, saying there goodbyes, Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were going back to New York, Joey too was going with them, Chandler was off to Seattle and Ross was going back to Chicago. Monica was going to visit Ross and Jack in Chicago a couple of days later after she had settled back in.

After a tearful goodbye to Chandler they whose plane left first they all sat in the waiting area each were contemplating different thoughts.

Rachel hadn't stopped thinking about what Ross had said to her before boarding the bus, the questions kept floating in her mind, _Why was she marrying Barry , Who was she marrying him for, Did she even love him? _And it hadn't helped that her crush on Ross, hadn't disappeared, if anything her feelings for him had developed into what Phoebe kept insisting was much more than a crush when she talked to her about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the call for the flight to Chicago came.

Ross had already said goodbye to the rest of the gang. He would be seeing his sister in a couple of days and he was pleased to hear when Joey said he wouldn't get rid of him and Chandler any time soon.

Rachel stood up as he approached her.

"So"

"So" she answered back smiling

"I had a really good time, sleeping in the barn, you tearing my favorite top aside" she continued

"Yeah, me too, you puking on my favorite shirt aside" he replied back smiling

"Oh, I have something for you" he continued as he tried to pull something out of his bag.

He finally succeeded.

It was the same Cowbell that Rachel was trying to buy at the station when they had failed to catch the train.

"Oh my god! When did you by this?"

"After you cast me off at the station." he replied back

She pulled him into a hug and whispered a "Thanks" in his ear as they pulled back.

He nodded and bid his goodbye to her and the rest who were standing a couple of feet away. He was about to hand over his boarding pass when he heard her call back, he turned around to face her again.

"Hey you never gave me you address?"

"For what?"

"To send you my wedding invitation." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I won't be coming" he replied back simply

She stood there stunned as she watched him disappear in the crowd of people who were boarding the plane; it finally hit her that she may never see him ever again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

next part should be up by the weekend….


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for the delay, just couldn't get into right 'writing' frame of mind….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, who's this girl?" he had seen his son mope around for almost two weeks now. Not interested in anything, no parties, no girls. At first he thought he was just missing his friends, Monica had come and gone back to New York, Joey had visited as well, but nothing seemed to cheer him up. So it had be something to do with the OPPOSITE SEX.

"What girl?' Ross asked his father perturbed at his question

"Come on, tell me." He coaxed, sitting beside his son, who was lounging out near the pool, with an almost empty six pack beside him.

"Dad, really it's nothing."

"_Another stubborn Geller" _Jack thought shaking his head, but stayed there sitting patiently.

"I met her on the trip." Ross finally said after about a minute's silence.

"Her name's 'Rachel' and she lives in New York." He continued

"So what exactly is the problem here? Does she not like you or something?"

"I don't know, I think she does, but the thing is she's getting married in a couple of months."

"Uh-huh" Jack nodded.

Seeing the lost look in his son's eyes Jack spoke up again.

"Is this a crush or are you in love Ross?" Jack asked straightforwardly he wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I ..., I think I love her." Ross replied somewhat uncertainly

"You THINK or you DO?"

Ross sat there pondering over his father's question, could he be in love with someone he had barely known for six weeks, he hardly knew anything about her family, her friends, but he did know how she made him feel, how every time she smiled at him, his heart melted, only he knew how many times he had lost himself looking into those ocean colored eyes, how even though their lips had touched for not more than a few seconds, he was still savoring the taste of that kiss. How she had taken over every single thought that occurred in his mind for the past few weeks.

"I DO… I do Love her dad." He finally answered.

"Then go after her."

"Dad, didn't you hear what I just said, she's getting married."

"So, haven't you seen any movies, or TV shows, there is a bride running out on her marriage in every second one" Jack said jokingly (pun very much intended)

"Dad, this is not a joke."

"Sorry." He apologized before continuing, his tone was serious now "You know one thing I regret to this day?"

"What?" Ross asked intrigued

"Not going after your Mom when she moved away to New York, I probably could have saved my marriage, my family… had I not been so stubborn, we would still be together."

"The point is I didn't try, maybe she would have shot me down, maybe we would have sorted out our differences, but I will never know, because I didn't try.' He continued

"So you're saying I should go after her?'

"I'm not saying anything; I just don't want you 10 years later sitting here regretting something, just remember 'It ain't over till the fat lady sings'." With that Jack left going back inside leaving Ross to make his own decision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey" Rachel's younger sister Amy shouted as she barged into her bedroom without knocking again.

Panicking for a moment and then immediately hiding the pack of photographs under her pillow, Rachel looked up at the intruder.

"What are you hiding?" Amy asked suspiciously

"Nothing, it's none of your business."

"Come on tell me." Amy pleaded as she moved near the headboard of Rachel's bed, trying to figure out what her elder sister was up to.

"Is this about THE guy?"

"What guy?"

"Jill told me everything."

Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she asked "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing much, just that you met a guy on your trip and now you're head over heels in love with him."

"I'm not in love with HIM, I just **have** a little crush on him, and I'm completely over it now"

"Aha, you said **have** not **had**, and you wouldn't keep looking at those snaps at every given opportunity, if indeed you were over him." Amy pointed out

Rachel knew her sister was right, but she didn't want to admit it to herself that she had fallen for someone, someone who she most likely won't see again the rest of her life except for the pictures she had.

"Rachel, is everything all right?" Amy asked sitting down next to her sister.

"I just don't know anymore, Amy." She said sighing out loudly as she plopped back on the feathery pillows.

"What... what don't you know?"

"It's just when I was with him, it just felt you know different, exciting, when he hugged me I never wanted to let go, every time he looked at me, I felt all nervous and shaky…and when he smiled…my heart was like running a marathon…you know?" "And he has these gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that you can look at for hours." She continued with a dreamy look on her face.

"The point is I want to feel something like that when I'm with Barry, I can't even remember the last time I looked at him and felt my heart flutter."

Amy watched her sister skeptically for a moment before speaking up.

"Well Jill was right; sounds to me like you really are head over heal for this guy." Amy remarked raising her eyebrows

"I mean…." She trailed off as she heard some noises from outside the door.

Amy immediately got up to check who it was at the door, her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the retreating figure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I told you we shouldn't have let her go on that stupid trip." Leonard Green shouted out as he entered the living room where his wife was sitting.

"What?" Sandra Green asked confused by the sudden outburst of her visibly livid husband.

"I told you, he said pointing a finger towards her, I told you not to send her on that European Trip, but no, you pushed for her to go, now see what you have done" he continued pacing around the room.

Sandra Green looked at her husband still having no idea about what he was talking about.

"You know what, you've done enough." He added, dialing a number on his cell phone.

"Mr. Farber….." he continued the conversation walking out of the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She heard a loud banging on her front door, looking over at the clock she noticed the time, it was 6 in the morning, _"Who the hell is here at this hour?" _she though.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" asked Monica as she let in a very tired looking Ross into her New York apartment.

"It's a long story, can I just crash in for a while."

"Yeah… Yeah, come on in" she finally moved to let him in "is everything all right?" she asked again as Ross sat down on the couch

They were interrupted by Phoebe as she came out of her room having just woken to see what all the commotion was about.

It was a couple of hours later, they'd had breakfast and Monica was getting twitchier by the minute.

"So are you gonna tell me what you are here for?"

"I… I actually came to see Rachel."

"What? Why?" Monica asked even more confused

"I'll tell you, but can you tell me something, I went to Rachel's house, but there was nobody there?"

"Yeah, they left for 'Hawaii' yesterday, for some reason Rachel's Dad decided to pre-pone the wedding."

"What?" was all a noticeably stunned Ross could let out as he took in the news.

"When did they leave? When is the wedding?"

"They left yesterday, and the wedding is I think in three weeks." Something suddenly clicked in Monica's mind "Oh, actually Rachel gave me something she said belonged to you." Monica added as she rushed into her room to get the box.

All this while Phoebe was sitting and watching Ross intently, she had confronted Rachel a couple of days ago when she had come drop off the Box, she knew what was in there, and as much as Rachel still denied her feelings Phoebe had seen right through her, but did not say anything. As she watched Ross sitting there, her intuition was confirmed, the feelings were mutual.

"You love her don't you?" Phoebe's sudden query caught Ross off guard, he hadn't even noticed her sitting there, he was still absorbing all information that had just been thrown at him and wondering what Rachel had left for him.

"Huh"

"I said, you love her." Phoebe stated, becoming more confident by the minute.

"Does it matter; she's getting married in 20 days." Ross said as he plopped down on the couch

"Of course it matters, she loves you too." Phoebe remarked sitting down next to Ross visibly excited.

"Now, how do you know that?"

"How does who know what?" Monica asked coming out of her room with box Ross assumed was the one Rachel left for him.

Phoebe got up quickly snatching the box from Monica's hands.

"Just open this and you'll know." She said handing the box to Ross.

In the box was the same 'Cowbell' he had bought for her and he knew just what he had to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC very soon…. Reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once again for the reviews, on with the next part….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" Leonard green asked concerned

Rachel's grandmother had been suffering from heart problems for along while now, but had insisted on coming with them, she didn't want miss seeing her first granddaughter walk down the aisle.

"I'm fine, Is everything all right with Rachel?" Leonard Green's mother Isabella asked Leonard again. She had noticed her beloved granddaughter look lost since the day their whole family had arrived in 'Hawaii'. She had asked a million times but no-one had informed her the reason why all of a sudden the wedding had to be pre-poned and they had to fly out on a day's notice. Since the day of their arrival she had noticed Rachel the Grand Daughter she adored the most look like a fish out of water, she was not her normal bubbly self, spreading the warmth and laughter only she could with a few choice words.

"Yes, Mom, she's fine she's just having a difficult time dealing with the sudden changes, but she's fine I talked to her." Leonard Green assured again, concentrating back on the newspaper he was reading.

"Okay, if you say so." She replied back sounding anything but convinced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Delivery for Rachel Green." The voice shouted out as she was coming out of the bathroom of the room she was sharing with her little sister Jill.

Tightening the knot on her towel she headed towards the door anticipating another bouquet from Barry. He had been sending her flowers almost once every couple of hours since the day before yesterday when she had convinced him to celibate until their "wedding night". Somehow the though of sleeping with Barry wasn't very appealing any more, it sent a little shiver down her spine every time she though about it and not in a good way.

She opened the door and noticed the bell boy, he had almost the same chocolate brown eyes she'd been dying to see again, in the last couple of days she'd thought about him, thought about him A LOT. Even though she had tried to convince herself otherwise, she was certain now that she was in love with him, but it could….

"Miss…." Her train of thought came to a screeching halt when the none too pleased looking bell boy shoved the pen and paper in front of her to sign for the package.

"Sorry, here" she said as she handed him back the signed sheet of paper.

He handed her the package and walked off muttering something about his thankless job.

Her gaze finally reached the box lying beside her feet, there was no card on it, or any address specified, and only thing written on it was Rachel Green in big block letters. She couldn't recognize the handwriting, but she knew off the bat it definately wasn't Barry's.

As she peeled off the wrapping paper the familiarity of the box came into the spotlight.

It was the same one, the one she'd left for him. Suddenly her hands were moving at a much faster pace, not caring about the wrapping paper; she tore open the contents of the box. It was the same, except for one addition a little piece of paper, which had something scribbled on it.

As she reached for it she knew her life would never be the same again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chandler subconsciously shook the snow from his black wool coat and boots as soon as he entered Monica's Manhattan apartment. It didn't take long before the solid white flakes tuned into a small puddle of water as the apartment's heater took effect. He immediately rushed for the dry rags he knew Monica kept to clean up the mess. If one thing he knew about the woman he loved, it was that everything should be clean, not just clean but 'MONICA-CLEAN'.

Having cleaned up the mess he looked around but did not spot anyone.

"Mon… Monica?" he said out loud but still didn't get any response.

He had informed her about his arrival today and was surprised to find that she wasn't home. He shrugged it off and went into the bedroom to place his bags.

Coming out back to the living room he spotted the plate on the coffee table, it had a half eaten friend egg laying on it. He went over curios, it was still hot. _She must have just left before I got here. _He concluded as he moved towards the bathroom to freshen up.

He was just about to zip back up when his eyes moved to the trash can and the sight scared the bejeezus out of him.

"OOWwwwwww…." He shouted out as soon as he realized he had zipped up a wee bit too fast.

It was a Pregnancy test.

He quickly moved over and picked it up.

It was positive.

It couldn't be; they'd used protection 'Every time'.

"_She couldn't be cheating on him could she?"_

"_Maybe it wasn't Monica's; yeah it could be Phoebe's_." He thought

No.

Phoebe was a vegetarian, so she wouldn't be eating eggs.

Monica would have had to just have taken it, and she freaked out and the half eaten plate of food outside did nothing but confirm his suspicion.

He heard some noises outside, someone hurriedly entered the apartment, and before he could even contemplate his next move the person was standing right in front of him with another Pregnancy test, but it was an unused one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rachel paced up and down, he was late he was… she looked at her watch again.

58...59...a whole minute late.

She had everything ready, ever since she'd read the note, she'd been bouncing up and down with joy, she had called Monica and Phoebe and they had told her everything and now she was ready as well. Ready to get out of there, ready to turn over a new leaf, ready to live life by her rules and that was what she was going to do. The first step was to get out of 'Hawaii' and then they would see where it went from there.

Two Minutes.

She reached for the note again, reading it for the umpteenth time and making sure she was at the right place, at the right time. She sat back down on the bench next to the coconut tree and wondered where he was, he said in the note to be there sharp at midnight. Suddenly a though came to her mind, felling giddy like a teenager in love for the first time, she picked up a sharp little stone and carved the shape of a heart on the tree trunk and wrote R&R in the center.

"It looks nice" she heard someone whisper, she recognized the voice immediately, but didn't turn around.

"You're late." She whispered back still not tuning around.

He placed a hand on her shoulder; the touch sent a chill down her spine all the while filling her heart with serene warmth she hadn't known existed until this moment.

She tilted her head so her cheek was resting on the knuckles of his hand which was still placed on her shoulder.

He finally tugged on her shoulder turning her around, even though they both had a million questions going around in the minds, they didn't say anything. Their eyes were locked in a cavernous gaze; somehow the questions each of them had dissipated, just by looking into each others eyes.

He finally leaned in, cupping her face he pulled her into an intense and heated kiss; Fury had no match for the passion the two felt right there in that moment as they shared the powerful kiss. Her hands moved from his waist into his hair as she pulled him even closer (if possible). They finally broke breathless from what had been the most momentous kiss either of them had ever shared.

She buried her nose in the nook of his neck, taking in his scent, as she tightened her grasp around his waist. He took in the familiar scent of her coconut shampoo, as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. His eyes finally reached the bags that were lying next to the tree she had just carved their names on.

"Are these yours?" he asked her motioning towards the bags.

"Yeah" she answered back.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"What?"

"I though we were going, you know, getting out of here." She continued

He chucked, as much she loved the sound of him laughing, she was getting more mystified by the second. When she received the note the first thing that came to her mind was _"running the hell away from here and starting off fresh somewhere else with Ross."_

"Rachel, he started holding her chin and turning her head towards him, I love you."

"I love you too, Ross, but we need to get…" she trailed off as he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"I am not here to steal you Rachel."

"Huh" was all she could say perplexed

"We will leave and we will leave together, but not like this."

"What are you saying, Ross?"

"Just wait and watch babe." He said winking and leaned down to kiss her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he continued after the kiss, as he left her standing there still confused as to what exactly he was up to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've got some good news (for me) and bad news (for you), I just got a new Job and am moving to another city(end good news), I will try to wrap this fic off within the next week or so, the other fic, promise to get back to it in a months time once I am settled in…

Reviews….


	8. Chapter 8

Well, firstly so very sorry about the looooong delay, been busy with the job and life in general….

And this chap is dedicated to **rnrlove**, thanks forfinally pushing me into posting this, had this written likea week ago, just didn't get the time to post it...

And now on with the story…. Oh and for the purpose of this story Barry has a younger sis…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ross quickly got dressed as he came out of the shower, looking at the watch he mumbled under his breath "Shit!"

He was late!

He had set his alarm for 7 in the morning, but the old habit of using the 'snooze' button about a half a dozen times had cost him dear AGAIN. He was supposed to meet Greg, secretary of one of his fathers many acquaintances in Hawaii, who was supposed to accompany him to a Real Estate auction, about which he had heard from Rachel, who had told him that Barry and his Dad were greatly interested in a piece of land which right in the city center and was up for sale.

"Hey Greg, sorry for being late." He greeted as he finally got to the hotel lobby

"No problem Sir, shall we get going?" Greg replied back as he got up from the comfortable couch he was resting on.

"Yeah" Ross replied back as he headed towards the car park, pausing as he stood at the door "and Greg please call me Ross."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Going Once, Going Twice, Going Thrice" the Auctioneer yelled out over the microphone as he beat down on the desk in front of him.

"Sold to the Gentlemen in the corner holding No.28 wearing the blue blazer, he continued, next up is this magnificent piece of real estate right in the heart of the city's commercial interests."

Ross's eyes were frantically searching for the winner of the last auction, hoping he was there in time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down and heard the announcement on the speakers.

"The bidding will start at $300,000."

The Farber's sitting in the third row quickly held up their placard numbered 9. A couple of other bidders also held up theirs. As the bidding continued the auctioneer continued to sing out mindless praises for the piece of land. Ross finally put up his placard numbered 83 when the asking price was $380,000. Greg jerked his head at him in surprise; he certainly hadn't expected Ross to be bidding on stuff, for all he knew he was just here on vacation.

The Farber's had definitely not expected the Price to go up so high, the place was perfect, location and size wise for their son to start his own practice and they weren't about to let it go. Greg was sweating profusely, wiping away the sweat with the sleeve of his suit, he could hardly believe the figures he was hearing right now, the price was up to $440,000

And not one of the parties was showing any size of letting up.

The deal was finally clinched by the Farber's at $490,000, but Ross wore a pleased smile none the less which confused Greg even more.

The auctioneer wore a the biggest grin possible as he finally yelled out "Going Thrice", the auction had gone much better than expected and that meant that he would be getting a much bigger commission than he originally expected. He finally bellowed out for all the winning bidders to assemble at the hotel lobby to complete the remainder of the formalities.

Ross moved through the crowd with a very confused Greg in hot pursuit, he finally reached where Barry and his dad were sitting down and completing the legal formalities for the purchase they had just made.

"Congratulations Mr. Farber" Ross said as he offered his hand

"Well, thank you, Barry replied looking up, you certainly gave us some tough competition out there" he continued shaking Ross's hand

"Ross Geller" he introduced himself

"Dr. Barry Farber"

"You really wanted this didn't you?" Barry commented as held up the contract papers and handed them to the agent.

"Yeah, it's a really good location, and you know pretty much any business will be successful there" Ross replied striking up a conversation

"So, what's your plan" he continued

Barry looked up at him skeptically, noticing which he quickly added "hope I'm not intruding"

"No, no, not at all, actually I'm planning on opening up my own practice there."

"Ohh, so like a hospital or something?"

"Nah, just a small clinic, don't have enough finances" Barry replied back smiling.

"Hmm, you really should consider it, I mean the place is big enough to open up a decent size hospital and you know I'd be more than interested in investing in something like that."

"You would?" asked a surprised Greg who had been following the two men as they made their way towards the car park.

Though his surprised reaction was immediately stifled when Ross elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't know." Barry replied shrugging

"How bout this, Ross proposed, lets meet for drinks tonight and we will discuss it in detail?"

"Yeah sure" Barry replied still not fully convinced as he handed Ross his business card

"But, I have a party to attend to tonight so can we meet up by 7" Barry continued

"Sure, how's the pool side bar the Chariot Hotel" Ross asked

"Wow, you're staying at the Chariot too, well isn't it a small world, I'm in Room 607, so, I guess I'll see you tonight Mr. Geller."

"Sure, see ya!"

Ross turned around smiling at a dumbfounded looking Greg, something about the mischievous smile that was painted on Ross's face told him that he knew what he was doing, but what exactly it was-was only known to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, Dad, this is Ross." Barry said introducing Ross to his parents, the pool side meeting had gone well; well it was more a case of Barry not being able to say no to the huge sum of money Ross was willing to invest in their little project. Having come to a verbal agreement about the nitpicks of the deal. Barry did not hesitate to send an invite to Ross for the gathering later that evening they were having with his fiancé's family and the few relatives who had made the trip.

After exchanging pleasantries with Mr. and Mrs. Farber, Barry led Ross to a table where a young women clad in a lavender colored form fitting dress that stopped just below her knees, with golden brown hair was sitting alone looking extremely bored.

Noticing the two men approaching she put on a clumsy smile and turned her attention towards them as Barry introduced Ross

"Ross this is my sister, Katie."

"Hey" Ross greeted offering his hand

"Wow" she let out, thankful that it had come out soft enough that only she herself had heard it.

Ross was still holding out his waiting for her to reciprocate for what seemed like a lifetime. She finally pulled herself out of the rendezvous her eyes had established with his deep dark brown ones, offering actually grabbing his hand with both of hers.

Barry stifled a chuckle seeing his usually suave sister act like a 15 year old in front of the handsome stranger.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Barry pulling her sister away

"Sure" Ross relied with a sly smile gracing his lips

"What?" Katie asked frustration apparent in her voice, though she was not sure whether it was over Barry pulling her away or the way she was ogling over the man who was looking oh so good in that black Armani Suit.

"Calm down all right, what's with you today, developing a little crush on him are ya!" Barry teased

"Shut up" she replied in that high squeaky voice that always signified a woman was lying

"All right whatever, now can you do me a favor and keep him company for tonight, he's a really important business client and try to act like a grown up and not some love smitten high school girl."

Katie had already turned around halfway through the statement was walking excitedly away from Barry, she had been having a horrible time in Hawai away from all her friends for two weeks, at least now she would have someone to talk to and who knows if things went well, maybe more.

"Hey, she whispered almost seductively, sorry about that."

"No, problem." For some reason he too was starting to get nervous.

"So?"

"So..." he replied back raising his eyebrows and stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

After a few nervous gazes into his eyes she finally spoke up "Well, I've been given the task of keeping you company for the rest of evening" Nervously tucking a strand of her golden tendrils that had fallen in front of her hazel eyes behind her ear.

"Uh-huh" Ross responded

"So, you're stuck with me then for the rest of the evening" she attempted at a joke trying to lighten up the awkwardness that seemed to have enveloped the two.

"Well, I could do a lot worse." Ross replied back smiling endearingly at her attempt to get a conversation going.

_Damn she was Charming._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before the Green Family arrived at the party and after the long drawn out greetings that are usually associated with when relatives meet up for marriages.

Barry had finally caught up with Rachel who had been sitting glumly at a corner table with her little sister Jill, she had planned to meet up with Ross that afternoon, but the plans hadn't materialized.

"Hey" he greeted offering her a drink, to which she just nodded and took the drink from his outstretched hand without even looking at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked sounding concerned, but he really wasn't and that showed in his demeanor because when asked her that he was already gesturing something towards his friends and the funny thing was Rachel knew he wasn't really concerned so she just shook her head to signal a "No". And his nonchalance was confirmed when he didn't divulge any further into the matter.

"Come on, he said as he motioned for her to get up, I want you to meet a few people."

Barry dragged Rachel around introducing her to his and his Father's business associates; she put on a fake smile and turned around every once in a while giving Jill the look that said _"save me"_

"Where's Katie?" Rachel enquired, if there was one person she liked in the Farber family it had to be her, she's was so much fun to be around and the only one Rachel could really say she connected to in this Family.

"She's here, Barry said looking around, somewhere." "Oh there she is" he continued as he spotted Katie sitting at a table up front.

Barry escorted Rachel over to the table as the two girls exchanged hugs.

"Where's Ross?" Barry asked

"Who?" Rachel chimed in suddenly interested in Barry's question.

"Oh, he just went to get a drink." Katie answered back "and here he is" she continued

"Ross this is Rachel, Barry's fiancée and Rachel this is Ross, Barry's new business partner"

"Pleased to meet you Ms Greene" Ross said offering his hand with knowing smile and twinkle in his eye.

Rachel stood there stumped, millions of thoughts were racing through her mind, she definitely did not expect to run into him not tonight, she finally cut short her reverie shook his hand "Good to meet you too, Mr. Geller."

"Hey how did you know his last name?" Katie enquired perplexed she hadn't told him his last name and was pretty sure this was their first meeting

Before they could delve further into Katie's query though they were approached by Leonard Green.

"Hey Kids, how's everything going and who's this young man" he asked as he eyed Ross from head to toe.

Ross immediately got a panicked look on his face; the beer stealing incident came screaming back to mind.

"Have I met you somewhere?" asked Leonard Green eyeing him up, he was searching for this face in his mind, he was sure he had seen this kid before he just couldn't place him where and when exactly right now.

"_Damn the old man had a good memory!" _Ross thought and immediately spoke up, "No, Sir, I'm sure we had you'd remember it, I'm sure I would have."

"This is Ross, Uncle Leo." Katie chimed in

"Oh, so you are the one who's helping Barry with the hospital here?"

"Yes, Sir" Ross replied more like stammered

"Ross this is Rachel's Dad, Leonard Green."

"Good to meet you, Sir" he finally said relieved he'd been able to form somewhat of a cohesive sentence

"Yeah, good to meet you too son, enjoy you're evening." He said before he asked Barry and Rachel to accompany him to meet some more guests.

"_Gonna be much harder than you thought Ross!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Already working on the nxt part should be up soon and those of u interested in my other fic "Is Love Strong Enough" will be continuing that as well but after this, since I've lost the first two chapters of it, I'll have to re-write those……

P.S. I know this chap is kinda bland, but it's required… also haven't forgotten about M&C, they will be back in the nxt chap….


End file.
